


Summer Lovin'

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Underage Sex, cockslut!loki, fun times in the pool locker room, loki is briefly involved with someone else, loki is way to pale to be spending all summer at the pool, oh god the title is even worse, summer lovin. had me a blaaaast! summer lovin. dick in my aaaaaass!, this is so shameful and i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has nothing to do during the summer, so he goes to the pool where Loki's been spending all his time. As Thor discovers, Loki hasn't exactly been swimming all summer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm coming clean. I was looking at gay porn and came up with this shameful, shameful idea. I have no justification for it. I'm trash and unashamed about it. Enjoy the porn.
> 
> Also, it's mentioned in the fic, but Thor is 17 and Loki is 16.

Thor was bored.

Summer was supposed to be the time to have freedom and run around and get into trouble, but this summer was just different.

He was seventeen now, which meant that most of his friends had jobs over the summer, and of the two who didn't, Fandral was in summer school all day and Hogun had just been dragged on what sounded like the road trip either to or from hell; they hadn’t yet decided which it was.

The result was, Thor was bored. And he was mostly moping around the house or playing video games in the basement. He’d at least figured Loki would be around – Loki didn’t exactly have many friends or much of a social life, after all.

But no, even Loki had something to do. According to his mother, he’d been spending most of his time at the pool. How he did that and still managed to be so pale that it literally hurt Thor’s eyes sometimes, Thor had no idea. But Loki had always been fair skinned, so he supposed it wasn't too strange that he hadn't gotten much color from the sun.

It was three weeks into Fandral’s summer school, one week into Hogun’s vacation, and four days since Thor had gone outside when Frigga wandered down into the basement, vacuum in hand. She was cleaning the house in preparation for the Fourth of July party they were having that weekend. Thor had heard her puttering about all day.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, making a face as she smelled the room. Thor paused his game and looked over at her when he realized she was just standing there silently.

“It smells awful down here,” she said. “When was the last time you went outside?”

Thor had to think for a moment, but realized he didn’t actually need to answer. The combination of him needing to take a moment to think about it and the fact that she definitely already knew the answer to the question kind of sealed his fate. The...rather large pile of dirty dishes and empty coke cans didn't help his case, either.

“It’s summer, Thor!” Frigga continued. “Boys your age should be out getting into trouble, not cooped up inside playing video games.”

“But Hogun-“

“I know, 'but Hogun,'” she cut him off. “Go find something else to do. Go to the library for all I care. Better yet, go to the pool, make sure Loki isn’t getting into too much trouble there. Heaven knows he needs a watchful eye.” Loki had always been the one to get into more mischief, even if Thor often took the blame for it.

“But mom!”

“I don’t want to hear, ‘But mom!’ Get up, go put your trunks on, and go to the pool.”

Thor sighed but recognized when he was defeated and got up, going to get changed and taking the towel Frigga offered him as he went out the front door. “Remember to wear sunscreen,” she said. “I have no sympathy for you if you get burned. Skin that pale in July is no one’s fault but your own.”

Thor rolled his eyes and tugged out his phone, sending Loki a text saying, “Mom kicked me out for the day, I guess I’m coming your way.” He slid his phone back into his pocket while he walked.

When he got to the pool, Loki was nowhere in sight. He scanned the place as he looked for a chair to dump his stuff on. The pool wasn’t overly crowded, but it was as busy as one would expect on a mild summer day like this one. At one end of the pool were the moms with toddlers, leaning against the edge of the pool and gossiping while keeping close eyes on their kids. At the other end were the twelve- and thirteen-year-olds, the boys trying to impress girls with how deep they could swim, or if they could touch the bottom of the pool. Across the pool Thor saw a couple girls his age wearing bikinis and laying out on the lounge chairs with headphones in, obviously not wanting to be bothered.

He sighed and selected the chair that seemed to be the cleanest with the fewest broken support bands and set his towel down, then started to apply the sunscreen while still looking around for Loki. He was still nowhere to be found. Thor wondered if he was in the bathroom. Or perhaps he wasn’t here at all, but then why lie about that?

Well, he supposed he could guess why Loki might lie about where he was going… Though, that opened a whole new list of possibilities too numerous, and many so far-fetched, that Thor really didn’t want to dwell on them.

Thor finished applying his sunscreen and lowered himself into the water, realizing that one of the girls who were tanning had noticed him, and now all three were watching him appreciatively. He smiled at them and swam across to the other side. They were all gorgeous, so he supposed coming here hadn’t been a total waste…

Thor swam and flirted for a while, but eventually got hungry and realized he’d left his wallet at home, so he figured it was time to head home for dinner. He got out of the pool and toweled himself dry, then headed for the locker room so he could shower before heading out.

The showers here were basically one big room with a drain in the middle and two shower heads on each wall. He headed back to the showers, steps faltering when he heard what sounded like some sort of groan coming from that direction. But he continued back there, assuring himself it was nothing.

It wasn’t nothing.

As soon as Thor entered the showers, he was confronted by the sight of a guy a year older than him with head thrown back and mouth slightly open while he was obviously doing his best to suppress the moans and gasps incurred by the other guy in the room, who was on his knees in front of him, going to town on his cock. Thor sucked in a breath, feeling his own cock begin to stir in some sort of confused arousal at the sight in front of him, but he actually audibly gasped when the one on the floor pulled off the cock, still stroking it, and looked up at the man he was sucking off.

“ _Loki_ ,” he said, voice just loud enough to get both of their attention. The man’s eyes widened, realizing the position he’d been caught in – Thor recognized him, he was engaged. To a woman – and quickly ran out of the shower, struggling to pull his swim trunks back on.

Which left Thor there, half hard already, with his brother. Who was naked with a full erection between his legs.

Thor wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. How was one supposed to react to situations like this? There were at least ten seconds of total silence, aside from the sound of the water coming out of the shower head the man had left running, before Loki’s expression changed and his eyes slid down to Thor’s crotch. Something in his eyes made Thor want to squirm. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to quickly cover his crotch, run out, and pretend he hadn’t seen this, or cross the room and start fucking Loki’s mouth for himself.

Loki seemed to have answered that question on his own, though, and he looked back up to Thor’s face. “How long are you going to stand there, Thor? I think we both know what you want.”

Unable to form words to respond, Thor found himself crossing the room until Loki was right in front of him. Loki’s hand slid down to his own cock while he leaned in to nuzzle Thor’s crotch through his Hawaiian flower swim trunks.

“Mmmm…” Loki moaned softly, starting to suck lightly along his length through the fabric. Thor watched him, taking in each motion and sensation. He was frozen in place, still trying to decide if he should flee or give in to this.

Loki slid his other hand up to pull Thor’s trunks down enough to free his cock and immediately took it into his mouth, still half hard but quickly getting to full mast. And apparently Thor had made his decision, because the next thing he knew, he was shucking off his trunks and sliding one hand into Loki’s dark hair. It was the perfect length to grip while Loki started to bob his head on Thor’s cock.

Loki, meanwhile, was pretty sure he was in heaven. He hadn’t ever expected to do this, something he’d been just a bit put off about ever since he’d first seen the size of Thor’s cock when he was fourteen and Thor was fifteen. Thor himself was big, and his cock definitely matched in girth, and Loki had known for a long time that he cared way more about girth than length.

He gagged slightly when he tried to take more of Thor into his mouth, but from the low grown and the twitch of his hips, Loki was pretty sure Thor found it to be a turn-on.

Loki’s hand was still stroking at his own cock, loving the feeling of having a nice, thick cock in his mouth, and loving it even more when Thor’s hips started to thrust. It was hesitant at first, small little rolls that matched Loki’s rhythm as he bobbed his head, but Loki sucked just a bit harder as he did that, which was all the encouragement Thor needed. He gripped Loki’s hair a bit tighter and started to thrust into Loki’s mouth, fucking him and moaning as he did so. Loki’s mouth was incredible, one of the best things he’d ever felt, warm and tight and so fucking perfect.

Eventually, however, Loki pulled his head back and looked up at Thor, lips slightly swollen and eyes blown wide from arousal. Thor’s eyes slid down to Loki’s hand on his cock, stroking up and down nice and slow, like he was teasing himself.

“Now,” Loki said, voice a bit rough from the treatment Thor had given him. “Where would you like to come? On my face, in my mouth, or in my ass?”

Thor’s cock gave a visible twitch when Loki said the last one, and he grinned at that. “Oh? Would you like to fuck me, Thor? Press me against the wall and fuck me within an inch of my life.”

“God, yes,” Thor moaned, hauling Loki up onto his feet. He didn’t need any more encouragement than that.

He pressed Loki to the wall, pinning him there with his body while Loki ground his hips back against Thor’s. “I’m already loose and slick. But no one’s come inside me in so long…”

Thor moaned. “Bet I can fix that.” He reached down, hand sliding over Loki’s ass and fingers sliding into Loki, who made a happy sound at that.

“Bet you’ll feel amazing,” Loki gasped, grinding his hips back in an attempt to take Thor’s fingers deeper. “So thick… Bet you’ll rip me right in two…”

He kept thrusting his fingers, finding every single gasp and word so unbelievably erotic. Loki’s eyes were closed and he wasn’t even touching himself anymore, just riding Thor’s fingers.

“You gonna ask nicely?” he asked, unsure where the words were coming from, but the desperate keen from Loki seemed to indicate it was the perfect thing to say.

“P-Please, Thor,” Loki said, continuing to roll his hips.

“Please what?”

“Please give me your cock… Nice big cock to fill me up, just the way I want…”

Thor suppressed a moan, wanting to seem in control, and pressed the tip of his cock to Loki’s entrance, but moving his hand to grip Loki’s cheek and keep him from moving back to take it in. “That what you want, Loki?”

“Y-Yes…” he whimpered.

Thor smirked. “Who knew my brother was such a cockslut?”

“Such a cockslut!” Loki agreed quickly. “Just want to be fucked until I’m sloppy and loose and oh, please please fuck me Thor…”

Thor finally gave him what he wanted and pressed in, immediately starting to thrust hard and fast, hips slapping Loki’s ass with each pass. Loki gasped with each thrust, obviously doing everything he could not to outright cry out, knowing they needed to make at least some attempt not to be caught.

And oh, if Loki’s mouth was amazing, Loki’s ass was heaven. Thor had never done this with a girl, and he’d never been with a boy before, but he’d heard about fucking girls like this. Apparently everything he’d heard was true. Loki’s ass was so fucking tight and hot and Thor just kept thrusting into him, unable to get enough. Loki meanwhile, was rolling his hips back to meet each thrust, constantly begging for deeper, harder, more…

Loki came with a whimper before Thor was finished, but he immediately begged Thor not to stop, whimpering out an ongoing track of, “Keep going, keep going, fuck me, come in me, please don’t stop…”

Finally, Thor came with a groan a bit louder than he’d intended, and he spilled deep inside of Loki, who gasped and made a happy little sound when he felt it inside him, hot and wet and everything he wanted.

They stayed there for a moment, both breathing hard and taking in what had happened. Finally, Thor pulled away and went to the shower to cleaning himself up a bit. He wasn't looking at Loki; he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to think of this. He’d never been with a man before, and now he’d fucked his _brother_ …

He leaned down to pick up his swim trunks and when he looked up, Loki had turned around and was looking at him. Thor met his gaze for a moment, then turned to leave without a word.

Loki caught his hand, pulling Thor back, and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Don’t wear anything to bed tonight. I’m not anywhere near done with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a tumblr where you can tell me how shameful I am. [buckysbeautifulthunderthighs](http://buckysbeautifulthunderthighs.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
